Episode 3: First Time
Episode 3: "First Time" is the third episode in the Winter Sonata anime series which is an anime adaption of the Korean superhit drama Winter Sonata. Short Summary Yoojin and Joonsang are officially recognized as a couple by the class. The bond between the two grows stronger.But new problem arises when Yoojin overhears a conversation between Joonsang and Sanghyeok. Yoojin comes to belive that Joonsang proposed to her only to make Sanghyeok miserable. The episode end with Yoojin getting lost in the middle of the woods when she runs away from Joonsang. Episode in Detail The episode starts with Joonsang and Yoojin walking back home from their date. On reaching Yoojin's house they find Sanghyeok waiting for Yoojin with her bag. As they talk Sanghyeok's father Prof. Kim arrives reminding Yoojin about her father's death anniversary prompting Yoojin to run hurriedly into the house. The professor is surprised to know that Joonsang is really a high school student and Sanghyeok's classmate too, he invites Joonsang to come over to his office. At her house Yoojin gets scolded by mom for forgetting such an important thing. Yoojin apologizes and changes the topic, asking her mom why she fell in love with her dad. Her mother tells that she doesn't remember but Yoojin is not convinced ,then her mother says "Do you need a reason to love someone" At school Yoojin and Joonsang are officially recognized as a couple by the rest of the class. While the rest of the class cheers the duo on Sanghyeok and Chelin are clearly distressed by this new development. The cheering is cut short when Mr.Garmel enters the class and gives the duo cleaning jobs around the school till Christmas for bunking the class the previous day. Chelin vents her anger on Yoojin in the wash room for taking Joonsang away from her even though she had already told her that Joonsang belonged to her. Jinsook retaliates for Yoojin and the two start hurling insults at each other. Yoojin slips away in the confusion and joins Joonsang who was raking the school ground. As they clear away the leaves Joonsang asks her if she would meet a person she had decided against meeting if she wanted to. Yoojin replies that she would meet him, when asked why she replies if one needed a reason to visit someone. After finishing cleaning duty with Yoojin Joonsang goes to meet Prof.Kim. There the professor asks if he is interested in becoming his student Joonsang replies in the affirmative. The professor then asks about his son but Joonsang tells that they are not friends. During radio duty Joonsang notices that Yoojin likes the song '''"First Time" '''alot and so he tells her that he could gift her the album but she declines, instead she says: "I would much rather have you play it for me" and starts to blush, the two then plan upon going to a movie on Saturday. Later in art class the teacher calls Yoojin on to the stage to explain why she drew house. Yoojin tells that her father would always say that a warm heart is the best house, even thought the roof caves in or is too small it would still be a home. When class gets over the rest of the radio club members decide on going to country house in the mountains owned by Chelin's family on Saturday for celebrating Christmas, but both Yoojin and Joonsang decline the offer as they wanted to go for a date that day. After school Joonsang attends Prof. Kim's special coaching classes. Sanghyeok who had gone to meet his father notices this. He then heads to Yoojin's and again asks her to come to the Christmas party when she tells that she wouldn't come Sanghyeok tells her not to go out with Joonsang as he could not watch her getting hurt. Yoojin tells that Joosang is just like him it's only that he doesn't know how to express his feelings, she tells " You two are so alike that you are pushing each other away like magnets of the same polarity" The next day Sanghyeok asks Joonsang if there was no special class that day with his father, he then continues to ask why he kept tormenting him in every way possible. Joonsang tell that he doesn't like people who had everything like him, so he would take everything away from them. Sanghyeok gets mad and asks if this was the reason he was with Yoojin. Sanghyeok is about to punch Joonsang when he is interrupted by a loud sound. Yoojin who had overheard the entire conversation slaps Joonsang for making her believe in love and walks away alone in the rain. On Saturday morning both Yoojin and Jonnsang turn up at the station much everyone's surprise. Chelin notices the rift between the two and makes advantage of the situation by hugging Joonsang's arm, but Joonsang frees himself and tells that he was probably not the right person for her as he didn't believe in ideal romance. In the country house the group decorates the place up and have a relay story around the camp fire which is very similar to the real storyline. Yoojin walks away after the story, Joonsang follows her and tries to apologize to her for what he had told earlier but Yoojin is not convinced and runs away into the forest. The episode ends with Joonsang and Sanghyeok searching for Yoojin. vlcsnap-2011-10-19-20h33m47s156.png|Opening 1.jpg|First Time song sheet Part 1 2.jpg|First Time song sheet Part 2 3.jpg|First Time song sheet Part 3 vlcsnap-2011-10-19-20h31m09s98.png|Sanghyeok looking at Joonsang vlcsnap-2011-10-19-20h31m46s234.png|Prof. Kim Jinwoo vlcsnap-2011-10-19-20h31m58s77.png|Yoojin's father Hyensoo vlcsnap-2011-10-19-20h32m06s144.png|The ceremony vlcsnap-2011-10-19-20h32m20s52.png|Yoojin and Hijin pray for their father vlcsnap-2011-10-19-20h32m28s131.png|Joonsang at the park vlcsnap-2011-10-19-20h34m16s195.png|Yoojin and her mother cleaning dishes vlcsnap-2011-10-19-20h34m29s58.png|Yoojin's mother vlcsnap-2011-10-19-20h34m50s25.png|The first gift vlcsnap-2011-10-19-20h35m24s107.png|Yoojins mom vlcsnap-2011-10-19-20h36m11s52.png|Yoojin surprised vlcsnap-2011-10-19-20h36m58s17.png|Joonsang and Yoojin vlcsnap-2011-10-19-20h37m03s64.png|The cheering class vlcsnap-2011-10-19-20h37m03s64.png|the class Cheering vlcsnap-2011-10-19-20h37m15s183.png|A distressed Sanghyeok vlcsnap-2011-10-19-20h37m19s233.png|An annoyed Oh Chelin vlcsnap-2011-10-19-20h37m51s36.png|Mr. Garmel vlcsnap-2011-10-19-20h38m10s226.png|Joonsang and Yoojin being punished vlcsnap-2011-10-19-20h38m56s180.png|Jinsook and Yoojin in the restroom vlcsnap-2011-10-19-20h39m20s158.png|Chelin vs Yoojin vlcsnap-2011-10-19-20h39m34s42.png|Jinsook with Yoojin vlcsnap-2011-10-19-20h39m56s6.png|Yoojin slipping away in the confusion vlcsnap-2011-10-19-20h40m31s99.png|Yoojin sniffing her hands vlcsnap-2011-10-19-20h40m39s176.png|Joonsang with a rake vlcsnap-2011-10-19-20h41m13s12.png|Joonsang through the leaves vlcsnap-2011-10-19-20h41m20s78.png|Yoojin and Joonsang vlcsnap-2011-10-19-20h41m43s51.png|Yoojin surprised at the question vlcsnap-2011-10-19-20h42m04s6.png|Joonsang vlcsnap-2011-10-19-20h42m22s188.png|A picture of Sanghyeok's father vlcsnap-2011-10-19-20h42m43s139.png|Joonsang in the professor's room vlcsnap-2011-10-19-20h43m22s252.png|Professor Kim with Joonsang vlcsnap-2011-10-19-20h44m22s97.png|Joonsang accepts the proposal vlcsnap-2011-10-19-20h44m37s233.png|An album of Kang Mi Hee vlcsnap-2011-10-19-20h45m01s229.png|Yoojin with a record vlcsnap-2011-10-19-20h45m10s59.png|Joonsang in the radio room vlcsnap-2011-10-19-20h45m13s115.png|Yoojin vlcsnap-2011-10-19-20h45m43s154.png|The couple vlcsnap-2011-10-19-20h45m56s28.png|Prof.Kim thinking about Mi Hee vlcsnap-2011-10-19-20h46m27s71.png|Chelin and Jinsook in the art class vlcsnap-2011-10-19-20h46m47s23.png|Chelin looking at Joonsang vlcsnap-2011-10-19-20h46m56s114.png|Yoojin's sketch vlcsnap-2011-10-19-20h47m18s78.png|The art teacher vlcsnap-2011-10-19-20h47m52s164.png|Sanghyeok in the art room vlcsnap-2011-10-19-20h48m25s236.png|Yoojin denying vlcsnap-2011-10-19-20h48m59s69.png|The gang wonders!! vlcsnap-2011-10-19-20h49m51s69.png|Joonsang as seen by Sanghyeok vlcsnap-2011-10-19-20h50m03s194.png|SangHyeok spying vlcsnap-2011-10-19-20h50m27s176.png|Sanghyeok with his fathers office in the backdrop vlcsnap-2011-10-19-20h50m39s37.png|Yoojin's house vlcsnap-2011-10-19-20h50m48s135.png|Yoojin sketching in her room vlcsnap-2011-10-19-20h51m06s38.png|Sanghyeok at Yoojin's house vlcsnap-2011-10-19-20h52m19s16.png|Sang-Hyeok feeling down vlcsnap-2011-10-19-20h52m30s116.png|A rainy day at Jeil High school vlcsnap-2011-10-19-20h53m00s169.png|Yoojin near the radio room at school vlcsnap-2011-10-19-20h53m07s244.png|Yoojin overhears the entire conversation vlcsnap-2011-10-19-20h53m23s141.png|Sanghyeok Vs Joonsang vlcsnap-2011-10-19-20h53m35s8.png|Joonsang Vs Sanghyeok vlcsnap-2011-10-19-20h54m07s66.png|Sanghyeok confronts Joonsang vlcsnap-2011-10-19-20h57m22s224.png|Yoojin slapping Joonsang vlcsnap-2011-10-19-20h55m02s108.png|Sanghyeok stops short of punching vlcsnap-2011-10-19-20h57m52s29.png|Walking alone in rain vlcsnap-2011-10-19-20h58m13s220.png|Rain in Chuncheon part 1 vlcsnap-2011-10-19-20h58m23s68.png|Rain in Chuncheon part 2 vlcsnap-2011-10-19-20h58m33s167.png|The gang waits for Joonsang vlcsnap-2011-10-19-20h58m51s67.png|Sanghyeok at the station vlcsnap-2011-10-19-20h59m07s230.png|the whole group arrives vlcsnap-2011-10-19-20h59m15s68.png|Chelin notices Yoojin's unease vlcsnap-2011-10-19-20h59m30s228.png|Oh Chelin vlcsnap-2011-10-19-20h59m45s115.png|Yoojin and Sanghyeok leave Joonsang behind vlcsnap-2011-10-19-20h59m57s231.png|The gang walks the mountain trail vlcsnap-2011-10-19-21h00m05s70.png|Sanghyeok looking at Yoojin vlcsnap-2011-10-19-21h00m16s182.png|Chelin clinging on to Joonsang vlcsnap-2011-10-19-21h00m20s218.png|Chelin with Joonsang vlcsnap-2011-10-19-21h00m59s85.png|A view of the mountains. vlcsnap-2011-10-19-21h01m10s198.png|Chelin's country house vlcsnap-2011-10-19-21h01m44s29.png|The gang having food vlcsnap-2011-10-19-21h01m37s221.png|Joonsang feeling bad vlcsnap-2011-10-19-21h02m26s198.png|Chelin and Yoojin vlcsnap-2011-10-19-21h03m06s81.png|Yoonggook and Jinsook vlcsnap-2011-10-19-21h04m23s85.png|Yoojin at the Camp fire vlcsnap-2011-10-19-21h04m44s35.png|The camp fire vlcsnap-2011-10-19-21h05m15s88.png|Yoojin mad at Joonsang vlcsnap-2011-10-19-21h05m41s88.png|Joonsang tries to apologize vlcsnap-2011-10-19-21h06m28s61.png|Yoojin brokenhearted vlcsnap-2011-10-19-21h06m40s180.png|A helpless Joonsang vlcsnap-2011-10-19-21h06m48s0.png|Yoojin runs away into the forest vlcsnap-2011-10-19-21h07m01s119.png|Yoojin realizes that she lost vlcsnap-2011-10-19-21h07m36s231.png|Joonsang searching for Yoojin vlcsnap-2011-10-19-21h09m50s227.png|Sanghyeok searching for Yoojin Category:Anime Adaptation